WiZz FiZz
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Rogue is up late watching T.V with Remy and they have some fun with the Fizz.... its pointless RR mushie little bits and crap...enjoy :D
1. Part one: A Logan Encounter

WiZz FiZz  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: sleep, I haven't had that I a while  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, Marvel Comics and whoever does the cartoons does.  
  
AN/ well one shots are easy as, you either end it with a death, a beginning of a new life or a dream. So, I'm going to try and end this in a different way but I suppose then it wouldn't really end. This is a Remy Rogue fic since that's really all I'm interested in. My Hair is silky O.o  
  
OH and well I wont be writing for another week EXAMS!!!!!  
  
WARNING: This is a pointless fic that has no meaning to it at all.  
  
The mansion was quiet, most people were in bed because they had school in the morning, well Rogue did as well, but she didn't go to bed until late, she liked the silence and also the chance to watch what she wanted to watch on T.V. Remy was there too, he always was when she was up by herself, just watching the T.V. with her, never making a sound, he was like a chair ornament the way he just sat there, his eyes glued to the T.V. well that was what Rogue was led to believe. In actual fact, Remy's eyes were glued to the cabinet that had glass doors and had Rogue's reflection in it. He could see her clearly, her green eyes alight with mirth when she watched the comedy channel or sadness when she watched some soap opera or another. It didn't really matter to him, Rogue was his T.V. and he could watch her all day everyday and never get bored of her.  
  
This particular night however would be much different, Rogue had brought out a whole stack of food with one thing in common..FIZZ!!! She was hooked on the stuff, ever since she had acquired Peitro's speed for a few hours by accident, she had also gained his lust for fizzy anything and it was not something that she wanted to give up. There on the table was anything to do with fizz, even if it was only slight, it was still there. Remy watched her in the cabinet doors as she flexed her fingers deciding which she'd try first. "Wan't one Cajun?" Remy was startled out of his viewing habits and looked over at the real thing. She sat there in her pyjamas holding out a Wizz Fizz to him. Remy grinned and quickly took it out of her hands and tearing open the top of it. "We'll ah suppose that'd be a yes?" Remy looked over at her, his demon eyes flashing with response, Rogue just shrugged and settled back into her seat a fizzy pop in her hand. "Remy, don t'ink Che're could swallow a whole wiz fizz without coughin'" Rogue's eyes darted up, she new a challenge when she heard one. "how much?" her enquiry was simple, but held meaning behind it. "ten?" Rogue nodded before zipping out of the room and up the stairs to get her money. She was going to win this bet, even if it killed her.  
  
Remy watched her go, he himself was ready for something to do that would have both of them fighting against each other, he loved the way her eyes would light up.. he was ready for her. Rogue came skidding down the stairs in her socks and she placed a ten dollar bill on the table a big smile on her face. "Now Cajun, ah'll show ya what a gal can do." Remy's eyes glinted at the insinuation, but knew from experience that this was not what she had intended. Both sat opposite each other, a wiz fizz in front of them. "Ready, set, go" Both grabbed their respective wiz fizz and downed it s quickly as they could, the white powder running down their throats.  
  
Rogue's eyes burned and her throat went all tickly, covering her mouth with a bare hand she looked over at Gambit, he was watching her intently, white powder lining his bottom lip, swallowing the rest of the powder she held in her cough and stared at the offending white powder on her companions lips, she was mezmerized by it..she had no idea why, but all of the sudden she just wanted to reach out and brush it away. She almost did when Remy coughed slightly. This brought her out of her thoughts and her eyes brightened.  
  
"Ah won swamp rat!" she stood up and did a little victory dance, and then made a grab for the money, Gambit however snatched it away from her. Rogue mock glared and placed her hands on her lips "Now whats tha big idea? Give meh mah monay" Remy grinned Cheshire cat style and lept away from Rogue  
  
"Double or not'in'" Rogue just rolled her eyes at him  
  
"ya do realahs that ah'm gonna cream ya?" shaking her head she sat back down and chucked another Wizz Fizz in Remy's general direction before ripping off the top of her next one and waiting impatiently for Remy to open his.  
  
"Three..two...one...go!" both tipped their heads back and poured the white substance down their throats, Rogue's already sensitive throat rejected the white powder almost immediately and she chocked coughing rapidly to clear her air way, eyes wide her hands grabbed at her throat. Remy however was to caught up in his own victory dance that he didn't even realise that Rogue couldn't breath until she gripped his pant leg. Looking down he saw the worst thing possible, her face had gone a slightly red colour, her eyes were wide, tears streaked down her face and her fingers were clawing mercilessly at her own throat as if somehow she could gouge out a breathing hole.  
  
Remy quickly acted, pushing her to lie down on the couch she had previously been sitting on he straddled her waist to get better leverage and opened her mouth, not even caring about his own safety in touching her exposed skin. His fingers quickly dipped inside her mouth and quickly and efficiently cleared her airway that had been closed up by err.. (we wont go into that) Rogue gave a final cough before collapsing back into the couch, her muscles relaxing once again and Remy flopped down on top of her, glad that she was ok. Both lay there, listening to each other breathing, realising that their little bet could had turned ugly within a matter of seconds.  
  
.. and this was the way in which Logan found the two ..  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" his roar startled both of the teenagers and they almost fell off the couch, both looked at each other before leaping an incredibly large distance away from the other.  
  
"it aint what it looks lahk Logan-" Rogue started, but the Wolvernine wouldn't hear anything about it.  
  
"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT... this was not what I expected.. AND YOU GUMBO- " Rogue took a startled glance at Remy who was quickly backing up  
  
"look, mon ami, dere seriously wasn't not'in' goin' on, Remy swear"  
  
"-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH STRIPES?" Logans shouting had woken up everyone up in the entire institute and the stairs by the loung room were crowded by curuois eyes.  
  
"ah swaer Logan, nothin' happened, ah was chokin'-"  
  
"-STOP, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE CHOKING ON!" Rogue's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly, Remy however was picturing what Logan was thinking about and a satisfied smirk made its way to his face 'Remy wouldn' mind dat one bit!' however Rogue didn't like the idea one bit, her eyes darkened considerably before she threw a packet of Wizz Fizz right at Wolverines head  
  
"THAT WAS WHAT AH WAS CHOKIN' ON YOU RABID DOG! AH COULD OF DIAD IF REMY HADN' OF SAVED MEH AND ALL YA'LL CAN THINK ABOUT IS SOMETHIN' SEXUAL? GET YOAH MIND OUTTA THA GUTTA LOGAN!" and with that Rogue turned to Remy who flinched slightly thinking that he was going to get a lashing however she smiled sweetly at him "thank ya Remy," Remy returned the smile  
  
"no problem beb" and then Rogue was walking swiftly up the stairs pointedly ignoring all the wide eyed stares she got from the other students, Remy soon followed her lead, and they had both just gotten into their rooms when they heard  
  
"ROGUE"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
AN/so how was that???? I had fun writing this meaningless dribble, I seriously love Remy Rogue fics woohooo they are soooo cool :D oh and you people should go and read  
  
Of beast and blades or whatever its called, its really cool, Rogue's an assassin and yeah just go read it :D 


	2. part two: A Peitro Encounter

WiZz FiZz  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, if I did I think I'd be rich, maybe id have a car, and my own personal cookie monster.. Hmmm also I'd have MONEY!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to: oooh, my reviewers, you inspired me to write a bit more about this fic hahahaha  
  
Neurotic Temptress- awe, don't you just love meaningless dribble? Mwhahahaha I do, its so much more fun  
  
School kids- hahaha I couldn't agree with you more, he does have a dirty mind ehh  
  
(anonymous person who left no name)- thankyou for saying that, I do think its pointless too :D  
  
Ore Goddess of Wonderland- im glad it made you laugh  
  
Lucky439- hahaha I thought it would be something different  
  
Starlightz6- this is for you, because you requested it  
  
Immortal Angel- and you were the first to Review so id like to bow and take my head.. I mean hat off to you  
  
Wizz Fizz- it is a fizzy powder stuff that looks like cocaine (well not really) but that's the best way to describe it, and it makes you cough if you breath it in and it burns as well, but if you eat it its all good and it gives you an almost instant sugar high! It is also a product of Australia, GO YOU AUSSIES!!!!  
  
Oh and Rogue still has her powers, and I didn't skip that with the last part, this will be explaned in this fic.whatever it is, I don't know, oh just shush and let me get on with it :D  
  
Oh one more thing..sorry, sorry..my other x-men fics (Remy/Rogue) include Stake Out (one shot) and It's just a Phase.  
  
Part Two: A Pietro encounter  
  
Rogue sat next to Kitty in Scott's car, her eyes never once looking in the teens direction as the girl tried to pry all the juicy secrets of what Remy looked like from Rogue. Jean grinned and turned around from the front seat  
  
"I've already seen it," she declared, Scott who was driving swerved to the opposite lane and almost got everyone killed by a semi-trailer before Kurt leapt up from his seat, leaned over Scott and turned the wheel quickly avoiding the impact. Scott's face was slack and his eyes, behind his ruby glasses were wide  
  
"what do you mean you've seen IT?" Jean flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to Kitty who was waiting for the answer  
  
"well, he was in the shower and well, I was curious, you know, all the girls at school were talking about him and I thought if I got a good look then I'd have something to talk to him about. Anyway oh my-"  
  
"-err, Jean, I'd shut up right about now" Evan said, covering the red haired girls mouth. Jean glared at the black skinned skater boy before tugging his hand from her mouth.  
  
"-he is so gorgeous, his muscles are so defined and his-"  
  
"JEAN STOP!" Kurt cried out, holding his hands over his ears "my virgin ears" he said, shuddering. Jean threw a disgusted look at Kurt before turning back to Kitty who at the moment was watching Rogue curiously who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"what is so funny Rogue?" Jean asked, a sneer marring her perfect face  
  
"ya aint seen nothin' Jean, listen ta what yoah sayin', I think ya'll been reading too many romance novels if you ask meh"  
  
"oh what would you know Rogue? You cant even touch someone, he's only playing with you, you know that right? Oh wait. you didn't? your not that naïve are you Rogue to not have realised that he's slept with half of the school already?" Rogue turned her attention to the others in the car and shrugged  
  
"only half? Ah'd expected more from tha swamp rat, must be loosin' his touch," Jean rolled her eyes at the girl  
  
"oh please, I can tell your hurt, I've seen him naked, that's more then you can say, oh I've done more then seen the guy naked Rogue... I've touched him" Scott swerved into the wrong lane again and this time it was Evan who saved the mutants from being ploughed into the side walk by a campervan.  
  
"were here" Evan screamed and jumped out of the car, quickly followed by Kurt and Rogue. Kitty still looked to Jean  
  
"so what did it look like?" Jean's smile broadened and she went into detail about Remy's privates. Scott had stared at Jean for another minute before heading for the school, disappointed that she wasn't as interested in his body as she was in Remy's.  
  
~*~  
  
Remy pulled up on his motorbike and glanced at the parking lot, Scott's red convertible was parked not too far away and he could see that Jean and Kitty were in some type of deep conversation. He was so intent on them that he didn't even see when Rogue came up and nudged him.  
  
"they're talkin' 'bout yoah privates Remy" she grinned "apparently Jean saw ya in tha shower, ah think she's a closet peepin' tom" Remy laughed and pulled Rogue down to sit on his bike just in front of him  
  
"what else did dat pervert say 'bout Remy, 't's all good Remy hope" his gaze when back to the two teenagers. Rogue stifled a laugh  
  
"oh, she was fascinated 'bout ya Remy, she want's ya bad" Remy shook his head  
  
"non, don' like her, Remy only interested in one femme" Rogue tilted her head to the side  
  
"care ta elaborate on that sugah?" Remy grinned  
  
"o' course" he then tapped his gloved index finger to Rogue's nose 'y' che're" he then took off his sunglasses and looked directly into her eyes, his red on black eyes boring into her, filling her with emotion, all joking was put aside and she ralised in that instant that he was being serious. Rogue sighed and turned her head away  
  
"ya can't Remy, you an ah both know why" Remy shook his head  
  
"don' care 'bout dat at all, doesn' matter non p'tite" Rogue looked back into his eyes, she had no idea that he felt this way about her and she was confused, cure she was attracted to him, but she didn't know how she felt. "give gambit a chance" Rogue sighed and rested her hair covered forehead to his and stared into his eyes  
  
"ok, but only this once" she tried to scowl but the corners of her mouth titled the wrong way and she smiled "but what are ya gonna do 'bout Jeanie an' her gossipin'?"  
  
Remy shrugged "oh, Remy find somet'in' to do" Rogue shook her head and sat up, her elbows resting on the handle bars of Remy's bike, that was when she felt a slight wind go past her and she sat up straight, glaring behind Remy's back  
  
"Pietro, what do ya'll want?" Remy turned to glare at the speed demon for ruining his and Rogue's moment, 'I like de sound t' dat an' she aint my T.V. non, she be all Remy's"  
  
"you-got-my-wizz-fizz-stash-I-want-it-back" it took both Remy and Rogue a moment to translate his speech before they both looked at him strangely  
  
"what stash?"  
  
"you-know-perfectly-well-what-stash-I'm-talking-about-here-Roguey" Remy growled, this guy was on too familiar terms with his che're  
  
"Rogue didn' steal a t'ing"  
  
"oh-no-of-course-she-didn't-but-you-did-didn't-you-mister-master-theif" Remy grinned  
  
"maybe"  
  
"ah'm getting' sick an' tired of yoah cryin'" and with that Rogue pulled a glove off of her hand and zapped Peitro who fell over in a faint" Rogue grinned at Remy "care-ta-go-an'-get-some-moah-WizzFizz?" Remy, not one to say no to his girl quickly pulled her behind him and revved his engine and swerved out of the school parking lot, both didn't even look back to where Jean and Kitty were still on the topic of Remy's body, nor did they even care that they were both skipping out on school all they wanted was some more of that Wizz Fizz  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
another pointless piece of crap, but I had fun writing about Jean and Kitty in the car talking about Remy mwhahahaha what perverts, there just as sick as Logan mwhahahahaha ok well tell me what you thought 


	3. part three: A Scott Encounter

WiZz FiZz  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Disclaimer: hmm, the only thing I actually own would be my bed.. Oh how much do I love my bed? Its sooo comfortable and.. Ok off the subject I DON'T OWN X-MEN  
  
Dedicated to: Sairs who is helping me study for my exams, thanks chicka  
  
AN/ well im so glad everyone is enjoying my useless fics, also if you people have forgotten, this is a remy/rogue  
  
WARNING: pointless fic ahead  
  
Part Three- A Scott Encounter  
  
The ride to the closet supermarket was rather quiet, Remy kept his eyes trained on the road, although he was getting rather distracted by Rogue's hands tracing his abs. They pulled up to the supermarket and Rogue hopped off, eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet, impatient for Remy to hurry up.  
  
"Remy be right wit' y' che're" he said smiling at her childishness, although he was a little perturbed with Peitro running around inside his girls head. She gave a sly smile back and walked sultrily up to him, her hands behind her back, Remy stood up from his bike and raised an eyebrow "what y' up t'-" he didn't even get to add on his complimentary che'er, because Rogue arms had gone right around his neck and she used all the strength in her to bring him down and she applied quick butterfly kisses to very part of his face and would have continued on with her kisses had Remy not pulled her away and shaken his head, "not dat Remy don' wan' dis p'tite, but we gon' git dat Wizz Fizz or go back t' school?" Rogue frowned slightly before quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him into the shop, her need for Wizz Fizz taking over her mind.  
  
Remy sighed in relief, he wasn't sure if he could control himself from not just pulling her flush against him and devouring her mouth, it had surprised him that she'd taken the initiative and kissed him, seeing as he'd only just, sort of asked her out around five minutes ago. Shrugging, 'cause he wasn't complaining one bit. Rogue was going crazy over the fizzy foods, she was buzzing around taking every fizzy thing off the shelf and stacking them into his arms, then she stopped, cocked her head to the side and then zipped off, leaving Remy in the middle of the shop, arms full of Wizz Fizz and the like. He was however shocked when Rogue came running down the isle with a shopping trolley, then she quickly took the lollies from his arms and placed them inside the trolley, where she filled it up with everything else she wanted.  
  
Rogue grinned at her counterpart and them pulled him over for another quick kiss, she just couldn't help it, for some reason he smelt and tasted like sugar and she wanted more of him. Shaking her head slightly she pulled him along after her and went straight past the checkout and almost made it to the door when the check out chick screeched out  
  
"SHOP LIFTER!" Rogue snarled and turned back to the girl, picking up the nearest thing that happened to be a shoe she threw it at the girl, which hit her in the head and knocked her out. Remy's eyes widened considerably  
  
"Che're, I t'ink dat y' need 'elp" He pulled her back against his chest and tried to calm her down, however, she wasn't going to have any of this, for some reason the speed demon inside of her head was telling her that Remy was trying to come between her and her Wizz Fizz. Her eyes widened and she backed up from him, pulling the trolley with her  
  
"Ah wont let ya have it, its mine!"  
  
"What y' talkin' 'bout? Jus' come over 'ere an' let Remy pay f'r de food" Rogue shook her head  
  
"it's a trick, ah know what ya'll gonna do, ya'll gonna take it away from meh, AH WONT LET YA" by now Remy was pretty must freaked out, here eyes were now wide and she was waving her hands around like a lunatic, something was definitely wrong and he needed someone to come and help him. As much as he really didn't want to he reached for his com badge and clicked it on  
  
"Scott, Rogue's trippin' out, need back up at de corner shop" there was slight static and then a click, the way was clear  
  
"roger that, on my way" and then the line went dead, Scott was on his way, now all Remy had to do was calm his girl down for a little bit. He turned back to her and was surprised to see her holding a gun...' What de hell is goin' on with mon Che're'?  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"Na uh Remy, ya stay there as with everyone else, ya'll aint gonna take it from meh, now get on tha ground all of ya" she waved the fire arm around at all the customers who screamed and did just as they were told. One of the check out boys was on the ground near Remy  
  
"your chick is skitzing, do something about the damned whore" Remy's eyes darkened behind his sunglasses and he snarled before hurling himself off the ground and picking the boy up off the ground before he dealt him a punch right in the face  
  
"y' don' talk 'bout Remy's girl like dat ev'r, y' here mon ami?" The boy nodded his head quickly and gulped.  
  
... And that was the scene in which Scott arrived in with Jean and Kitty in tow....  
  
"GAMBIT, ROGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Scott's voice rang out, all eyes turned to him. Rogue switched her gun from Remy and the boy to Scott  
  
"Don't come any closer any of ya!" Jean rolled her eyes and swiftly put Rogue unconscious with her mind powers, the younger girl fell to the ground with a dull thud, Remy threw the boy away and rushed at Jean pinning her to the ground  
  
"y' little (censored), nev'r nev'r do dat 'gain t' her, got dat?" Jean looked up at Remy with a sly grin, one that almost look the same as Rogues from before and he shuddered in disgust, 'an' don' even t'ink 'bout it (censored)" Jean frowned and turned her head away. Remy stood up, but not before knocking Jean unconscious with a swift chop at the nerve in her neck. Remy stood up to see Scott watching him with a weird look on his face, like he was constipated or something and Kitty was staring below the waist "eye's up 'ere girl" he said coldly, he then went over picked up Rogue, threw a large amount of cash at the check out chick who was now coming to and pulled the trolley containing Rogue's Wizz Fizz out of the Supermarket. Scott ran after them, forgetting all about Jean and Kitty for the moment.  
  
"Gambit wait! What the hell went on in there, and why was Rogue holding a gun?" Remy didn't answer, and continued walking over to Scott's car where he deposited all of Rogue's spoils in the back and then placed her in the passenger side  
  
"t'anks for comin', really 'ppreciate it" and then he hopped into the car, took out a set of keys and revved the convertible. Without a backwards glace he took off, going back to the institute to talk with the professor. Scott however stood there, teeth grinding and for miles around one name echoed throughout the streets of Bayville  
  
"REMY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So??? Hahahahaha Rogue going crazy, I loved doing that, hahahaha and oh I just love how protective of Rogue Remy is, awe they are so cute, hahahaha Wizz Fizz is a problem causer mwhahahahaha, oh I love it. As if white is pure and innocent mwhahahaha  
  
WIZZ FIZZ 


	4. A Kurt Encounter

WiZz FiZz  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own x-men, never did and never will  
  
Dedicated to: um, how about the marshmellow man, you know off of Ghost busters, the fat white thing?  
  
AN/ alrighty people of the fanfiction man, this is the end of my WizZ FiZz fun, I know its sad, but I thought, hell I have nothing more to write about for WiZz FiZz, and its kind of sad! *sigh* but never fear, I believe you will like this one, well hopefully woohoo.  
  
Oh and I might be getting into a creative writing course in Uni woohoo how good would that be?  
  
WARNING: pointless fic ahead  
  
Part Four: A Kurt Encounter  
  
Rogue awoke in the professors office, he and Remy were talking about something or another, she really didn't care,  
  
"where's mah Wizz Fizz?" both men turned to look at her and smiled  
  
"well Rogue, Remy and I have come to a sort of agreement, we are going to lock you and Gambit in a room together and you are to eat all the Wizz fizz you have, and your not allowed to come out until you have" 'at least then she'll be so sick of Wizz Fizz that she wont want to eat it anymore...well I hope.' Rogue grinned and without even saying goodbye to Xavier she dragged Remy with her out of the room, on the way out she grabbed the now packaged Wizz fizz and went into a room and locked it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt came home before everyone else, he'd heard Jean and Kitty gossiping about Rogue going crazy and holding up some store, but he shrugged it off, his sister wasn't that crazy. About to go up to his room he spied Rogue and Remy running into a room and closing the door, big smiles on their faces.  
  
'vat are zae up to?'  
  
creeping quietly up to the door he leant against it, muffled giggles and spurts of Remy saying crap could be heard, but that way about it, he was about to leave when he heard the distinct voice of Rogue  
  
"Remy, ya taste lhake sugah"  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he went back to the door to listen.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue had Remy lying on the couch, her body over his and she was giving his small kisses while downing more Wizz Fizz, grinning she pulled off him a little and grabbed a fizzy lolly, unwrapping it she dragged it slowly across her tongue. She moaned slightly and shifted on Remy only slightly, Remy's eyes widened slightly and he gasped 'what de hell is she doin'?' Rogue continued to drag the lolly pop up and down, up and down, up and down, her body lowered over the Cajun's and she breathed near his ear, her breaths purposely quickened, and Remy had the distinct feeling she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
Rogue grinned and pressed her body against Remy's before taking the lolly out of her mouth and then quickly darting down to lick Remy's lips, smacking them together and running her tongue over her mouth she smirked  
  
"Remy, ya taste lhake sugah" and then she leaned over him, ready for more, however a certain Cajun had more in mind then teasing, forgetting all about her powers he gripped her tightly and ran hungry lips over her own sweetly sugary ones. Rogue moaned and kissed just as passionately back, pressing herself closer to the Cajun.  
  
Remy felt the all too familiar tug of Rogue's powers and with his own mind he pushed it away 'uh huh not dis time Rogueie' and then she was underneath him, he had no idea how that happened, but he didn't care, all he knew was that her touch was setting him on fire. Rogues shear top somehow made its way off of her and Remy's hands were now running up and down her flat stomach, their tongues battling against each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt heard panting and moaning and his eyes were considerably large, and then his brotherly protectiveness overcame him and he growled, no one touched his sister like that, he didn't care if they had some kind of relationship, it was just uncalled for and he was dishonouring her. At that Kurt bamfed right into the room and grabbed gambit off of his sisters form and threw him into the wall, then he stalked up to the half dazed, panting Cajun and was about to bamf him out of the room when he felt a slightly warm touch on his shoulder and then everything went black.  
  
Rogue stood over her brothers body and frowned  
  
"sorry elf, but ah aint waiten forevah ta touch someone" and with that she pulled Remy off of the floor and back over to the couch where they resumed.. exploring the others body.  
  
THE END  
  
For real this time  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
woah kinky stuff hahahahahaha, ok well that's it, I had fun exploring the pervert ness and rather err sugary side of the x-man lifestyle. Right that's it, have a good one you people and don't forget to brush your teeth with orange juice. 


End file.
